A Private Invitation
by Emery Saks
Summary: When Delbert's research is once again overlooked by the Academy, Amelia tries to console her desolate doctor with an intimate invitation of her own.


The invitation never came.

Delbert had been checking the daily mail with an almost-religious fervor for notice of the Academy's annual nominations for advancements in astronomy. Immediately upon hearing the metallic clank of the lid falling against the wooden door, he bounded from the study and skidded across the hallway, his hair flying wildly behind him, glasses perched precariously upon his nose. When he reached down to scoop up the mail that littered the floor, his hands were shaking. Nervously, he leafed through the envelopes, tucking one behind the other as his eyes scanned for the return address.

But, there was no invitation.

XXX

Leaning against the stairway railing, Amelia regarded Delbert's slumped shoulders as he allowed the correspondence to carelessly fall from his hands and come to rest on the hallway table. A defeated sigh escaped his lips. She rose to meet him, opening her mouth to offer words of comfort, but at his sharp look and furrowed brow, she immediately stepped away and wisely refrained from speaking.

It was unlike Delbert to react in such a harsh manner – especially with her. The one trait which had graced their relationship from the start was Delbert's gentle nature. Amelia could rant and rail about her ship, the bureaucracy of the Royal Navy, and occasionally even something Delbert had done, but the good Doctor always took it in stride, rarely raising his voice or lashing back.

However, this time was different.

"Don't," he spat.

Had it come from anyone else, Amelia wouldn't have hesitated issuing a scathing retort. But, it was Delbert. And he was hurting. So Amelia merely arched an eyebrow and asked, "Don't what?"

Delbert shot her a dark look. "Don't patronize me. Or tell me they're fools for overlooking me yet again. I've no need for hollow platitudes." He moved from the table and wandered to the large window in his study, silently gazing at the craggy cliffs in the distance.

Amelia quietly followed and situated herself against the plush leather couch in the center of the room. She allowed her erstwhile Doctor a few moments to gather his thoughts before she spoke.

"If you'll think back over our time together, Doctor, you'll recall I rarely patronize anyone. Even you." She offered this observation casually, keeping her tone light as her eyes flicked over his stoic form. When she received no response, she continued. "Now condescension, on the other hand, is where I tend to shine. I like to think I've perfected that particular behavior to an art. Wouldn't you agree?"

Delbert's shoulders drooped, and he turned back to face her, the ghost of a smile flitting across his features.

"Cutting would be a more accurate assessment," he suggested, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"An apt description, indeed," she conceded, waiting for any other observations. But Delbert said nothing more, instead returning his gaze to the window.

Amelia sighed. Although he tended to hide it well, she knew the Academy's steadfast refusal to nominate the Doctor's research bothered more than he'd ever admit – even to her. There was nothing she could do to change that, but she could do her damnedest to let the man know his value.

Standing, she made her way to where he stood and placed a gentle hand against his lanky frame.

"Delbert."

"Yes, Amelia?

"I _am_ sorry the Academy failed to recognize your work. No," she shook her head as he started to interrupt. "Please, let me finish." She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her chin against the curve of his shoulder. "I am sorry. I've seen your brilliance firsthand. It's even saved the lives of my crew. You're a brilliant astrophysicist, a wonderful man, and a dear friend."

Delbert exhaled, and Amelia felt the tension slowly begin to drain from his rigid frame. _Good_, she thought. _He was listening._

"Perhaps," he conceded, his hands reaching up to cover hers, "but that doesn't make it sting any less."

"Of course it doesn't," she acknowledged. "But, it also doesn't make what I say any less true."

At that, Delbert did chuckle. "Who am I to argue with the Captain?"

Amelia smiled at that, heartened to finally hear a trace of humor in his voice. "Who, indeed?" she replied with a laugh.

They stayed that way for several minutes, gazing across the landscape to the cliffs in the distance. Amelia allowed herself a moment of indulgence, reveling in his warmth and security.

When they finally spoke, it was Delbert who broke the silence. "You really think I'm a brilliant astrophysicist?"

Amelia nodded. "I do."

"And a wonderful man?"

"Indeed."

She felt his frame straighten with pride. _Might as well as stroke his delicate ego a bit more,_ she thought cheekily.

"Not to mention an amazing lover. The best I've ever had if you want to know the truth."

At that, Delbert let out a sputtering cough. When he turned to face her, his eyes were wide. "Ever?"

Amelia grinned wickedly. "Ever."

Delbert tugged at his collar. "Well, that's, uh, certainly good to know."

"Is it?"

"Of c-c-course it is," he stuttered.

"And are you planning to do anything with this newfound knowledge?" Amelia asked him, a naughty gleam dancing in her eyes.

Delbert just stared at her, dumbfounded, so Amelia chuckled and purposefully sauntered to the doorway. When she looked back, Delbert was still staring at her.

Deciding her Doctor might need a little motivation, she slowly began unclasping the iridescent hooks that held her blouse together. When she finished with the final clasp and her blouse hung open, giving Delbert a tantalizing glimpse of what lay beneath the sheer linen, she brought her gaze to his and crooked a finger.

"Doctor Doppler," she murmured.

Delbert licked his lips and had to clear his throat twice before he could respond. "Y-y-yes?"

"I can't rectify the Academy's egregious error, but I would like to extend a personal invitation to a rather intimate event I'm hosting in your honor."

Delbert blinked. "I-i-intimate?"

"Very," Amelia drawled.

She watched as Delbert's feet suddenly began moving and he propelled himself across the room with surprising speed. Moments later, his hands had slipped inside the open fabric and pushed it from her shoulders with remarkable ease as his mouth descended upon hers in a fervent kiss.

When her lips finally slipped from hers, Amelia swayed and clutched at his shoulders as she worked to regain her balance. "I'll take that a yes?" she gasped.

"It's a yes," Delbert murmured in between the gentle kisses he was placing along her neck.

"Wonderful." Tightening her grip on him, she brushed up against the soft cloth of his breeches and moaned when her action was rewarded by a rather hard love bite.

"I think it's time we retired for the evening, Doctor Doppler," she whispered, her eyes dark with emotion.

Delbert gazed back at her and then reached down, scooping her into his arms with surprising ease. "I couldn't agree more, Captain."

Amelia tightened her arms around his neck and nuzzled her nose against his neck as he began carrying her up the stairs to his bedroom. For all his bumbling ways, her Delbert could be quite the elegant lover when called upon to do so. How in all the Etherium they'd managed to find each other, she'd never know. But she was certain of one thing: tonight, she'd ensure the good Doctor knew just how valuable he was, not only to the scientific community, but to her, as well. And when the realization finally did occur to him, he'd howl with pleasure – in more ways than one.


End file.
